Ofiuco
by tankar856
Summary: Shaina siente un llamado desde las doce casas y ahí encontrará a quién le dará la respuesta que le permita ayudar a Seiya.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

_

El sol irradiaba con todo su esplendor en las ruinas del santuario, Shaina contemplaba la escena sumida en sus pensamientos. Le parecía increíble todo lo que había ocurrido en el lugar que era su hogar en tan poco tiempo. Lanzó un gran suspiro y fijó su vista en el caballero que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en ese momento. En su rostro sin máscara, una lágrima derramó.

—Seiya—pronunció en un suave susurro.

Luego, volvió a fijar su vista en el horizonte. Estaban por cumplirse los tres días de plazo que tenían para salvar a Seiya. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que la empresa de su diosa y del resto de santos de bronce tuviera éxito y salvaran al caballero de Pegaso. Shaina, confiaba en que Seiya volvería a estar de pie.

De pronto, algo dentro de sí la llamaba a mirar hacia las doce casas, como sí algo la llamara. Intentó ignorar aquello, aunque sentía curiosidad, no podía dejar al caballero de Pegaso solo, podrían volver a intentar matarlo y Marín tampoco estaba cerca.

El llamado cada vez lo sentía más fuerte hasta que fue imposible para la santo de plata ignorarlo, así que se dirigió de los doce templos sin saber muy bien qué esperar encontrar, pues en aquel sitio solo quedaban ruinas y marcas de la gran batalla que ahí había tenido lugar.

Recorrió cada templo, sin poder evitar recordar a cada uno de sus moradores, hasta que frente tuvo los vestigios de un templo que creyó solo era un mito, situado entre Escorpio y Sagitario se encontró el templo del Portador de Serpientes, el signo al que pertenecía su propia armadura, Ofiuco.

Justo era aquel el sitio sonde más fuerte sentía el llamado, recorrió con su mirada aquel lugar y no vio nada más que las ruinas de aquel templo escondido desde la era del mito, ¿por qué la había llamado? Sí es que de verdad lo hizo, por un momento creyó que se estaba volviendo loca.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al lado de Seiya, había sido muy idiota de su parte dejarle solo por una tontería, de verdad es que se preguntaba por qué se había dejado llevar por su curiosidad y qué es lo que había esperado encontrar, sí en aquel sitio ya no había nada ni nadie.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo detenerse en seco, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar; vio a Marín acercarse a ella, pero no quería que nadie la tocara y comenzó atacarla. La vio defenderse y luego cayó al suelo.

—¡Shaina!—el grito de Marín fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

Vio frente a ella una luz dorada y segadora y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, hasta que lo que despedía aquella luz era una armadura dorada que jamás había visto antes. Se sintió tentada a tocarla y así lo hizo. Algo temerosa, acercó su mano a aquella imponente armadura y cuando por fin pudo sentir el metal en su palma, ésta reaccionó y la vistió.

Shaina se vio a sí misma portando aquella armadura, la sentía bien, aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Una serpiente a sus pies llamó su atención, por supuesto que no le temió a aquella criatura y esperó a ver que hacía.

Lo que sucedió después la dejó aún más desorientada, la serpiente se volvió una vara dorada, dudó un momento sí tomarla o no, pero finalmente se decidió por tomarla y cuando lo hizo, un hombre se posó frente a ella y de inmediato, Shaina se puso en posición de ataque. El desconocido se limitó a sonreír un tanto burlón.

—No estoy aquí para pelear, tranquila. De todos modos, aun no eres rival para mí. Soy Oddyseus y al igual que tú, fui santo de Ofiuco.

Aquello la dejó sin palabras, jamás había escuchado de él, se limitó a observarlo esperando que continuara, la verdad es que quería saber más de él y sentía curiosidad por saber para qué la había llamado, porque estaba segura que él era quien la había hecho subir hasta los templos.

—No voy hablar de mí, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo y desafortunadamente, eso es justo lo que menos tenemos. Te diré lo que como santo de oro de Ofiuco puedes hacer.

—¿A qué se refiere?—lo interrumpió—yo ya sé lo que puedo hacer como portadora de Ofiuco.

—No todo, te falta lo más importante, curar. Como dije, tengo poco tiempo y no puedo enseñarte yo mismo, por ello te he dejado la vara que ahora portas en las manos. Utilízala sabiamente—Shaina lo vio alejarse de a poco.

—¡Espera! —le gritó, pero fue tarde, se había marchado.

Shaina se despertó en el mismo lugar, frente al templo del Portador de Serpientes y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño o al menos eso creyó hasta que sintió en su mano la vara que Oddyseus le había entregado, aunque no portaba la armadura. Se levantó y examinó la vara, que tenía al final una cabeza de serpiente. La repasó con sus dedos.

—Shaina—la voz de Marín llamándola la sobresaltó—¿Estás bien? Me tenías muy preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo con enfado—pero ven, que tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Marín, pero Shaina la ignoró.

Ambas avanzaron hasta llegar con Seiya. Shaina, estaba segura de qué era lo que tenía que hacer y elevó la vara del Portador de Serpientes hacia Pegaso, ante la mirada sorprendida de Marín. Tocó el pecho de Seiya, justo donde estaba la espada de Hades, haciendo que de inmediato ésta desapareciera. Seiya abrió los ojos y las miró.

—Shaina, Marín, ¿qué es lo que sucedió?—preguntó el Pegaso desorientado.

_

**Creo que no hay casi nada de Next Dimension por aquí, espero que les guste.**


End file.
